


Fix-it for Car scene in Ian Garvey

by Myshka_Lokis



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: 508, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:30:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshka_Lokis/pseuds/Myshka_Lokis
Summary: Sort of a fix-it fic when Red is rushing both Lizzie and Tom to the hospital. Lizzie turns towards Red instead.





	Fix-it for Car scene in Ian Garvey

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was requested by someone in the Lizzington Forever FB group. I tried my best, hopefully, it's good enough.

Red cradled Elizabeth's head with as much care as he could. The amount of blood caking her hair and that was still pooling beneath his fingers scaring him. He vaguely heard Dembe mentioning how they'd both lost too much blood. That's when he remembered Tom was also there.

"Call Harold tell him we're going to the hospital" he heard himself say.

Everything was blurring, he could only hear his heartbeat rushing through his ears and desperately swallow down the panic of Elizabeth's wavering and unfocused stare. If they didn't get to a hospital right now then he would lose her to death, again. And this time it wouldn't be a ruse. This time it would be forever, and if that happened Red just knew he would stop breathing as well. Elizabeth was his Polaris, his way home and without that light to shine in his darkness he was no-one.  

"Call them"

Hurrying out of the building Dembe was carrying Tom in a fireman's carry, while he carefully cradled Elizabeth's limp body in his arms. Uncaring on the amount of blood now running down his forearm, and staining his shirt. He could only think that he had to save her. 

Gently, yet with great urgency, he deposited Elizabeth in the middle of the backseat and he followed after her. His arm tentatively poised around the back of her shoulders, providing a sort of support with which he could hold her steady. He started counting her breaths, checking that she was still breathing. Part of him hoped this was just a nightmare and he would wake up to find himself still on his way to her apartment but able to reach her in time.

She was starting to wheeze, her breathing becoming more laboured. Red clenched his other hand on the fabric of his pants, reluctant to reach for her, yet craving that touch. A touch he refused to consider would be his last. He lost her once and it nearly destroyed him, he couldn't face that gaping maw of hopelessness again.

* * *

 

Pain... all she could feel was the unrelenting pain. Her surroundings were blurred and she fought against the tide of unconsciousness. Dimly she thought she saw green eyes hovering above her, a gentle hand cradling her head. More pain. But she knew those eyes. She loved them.

She must've lost consciousness for a moment, her body was floating; was she moving?  Where was she? More pain, the jarring sensation of her body going from horizontal to a vaguely vertical position helping her focus on her surroundings again. Even if for only a brief time. Car... she was in a car. So much pain. What was wrong with her. Who was beside her?  

She let her head roll to one side and she thought she recognised Tom... why was he here? She didn't want to look at Tom. She had come when he called, and like a sense of deja vu, she found him bloodied up and tied to a chair again. Whatever was wrong with her, was something Tom had caused.  She should've accepted that they wouldn't work a long time ago. He always enjoyed being a reckless spy. 

With some effort and a moan of pain, she turned her head to the other side. Her vision blacked out for a second but once more she managed to refocus somewhat. Green, worried eyes gazed back at her. Was that a tear? She tried to speak, but her throat only convulsed painfully. She could now hear her wheezing breaths. She swallowed slowly one more time and tried to speak again.

* * *

"Promise me..."

Red focused his gaze on Elizabeth, she had managed to turn and stare at him. His heart clenched painfully. Her skin was pale, her pupils unfocused. In all his time on the run, all the wounds he had received and given, he had never seen a head-wound bleed this much. He thanks whatever gods there where for her fighting spirit. But he must focus, Elizabeth was trying to tell him something.

"Promise... yo.. tell... Agnes about me."

His other hand flew up from where it was clasped to his thigh and gently grabbed her hand. It too was slick with blood but right now he didn't care.

"Lizzie... you'll be ok, you are beautiful and strong. You'll be ok. Don't start saying goodbyes before your time sweetheart"

He saw her eyes start to close and he barely restrained himself from shaking her awake, that would only do more harm than good.

"Lizzie sweetheart, can you hear me? Lizzie, wake up. Wake up Lizzie, we're almost there. Stay with me, please. I can't lose you again."

Red's voice was shaking now, as was his hand, tears were probably falling from his eyes, but he didn't care. She was trying to say goodbye and he would not take it. She was going to get better and be there for Agnes. Of course, he would be there too.

"How long Dembe?" We need to go faster."

"2 minutes, maybe less" 

Dembe was using his full concentration on getting them in a timely manner to the hospital. 

"You hear that Lizzie? We're almost there. Please hold on"

A sob escaped him but he hurriedly clamped it down, afraid to let her see his despair. 

"You're going to make it Lizzie, you're going to make it. I can't live without you" 

He bestowed a quick, fleeting kiss on her bloodied knuckles.

Suddenly they where there, Dembe and awaiting hospital personnel quickly and efficiently taking Tom's limp form from the car. Elizabeth was loaded up into a stretcher too. Still wavering in that blurred plane between the conscious world and the unconscious one. 

Red was tense, sitting back in the car, which was fittingly parked in a shadowed place. Watching from the backseat as they took his reason for living with him and fought to keep her alive. He clenched his hands again, fingernails digging little crescent moons into the palm of his hands. He was sure he broke the skin as he felt a mild sting. His blood now mixing with Lizzie's blood that was still on his hands. 

In the distance, he saw Harold Cooper hurry up to the entrance. Suddenly he stopped and stared in his direction. A heartbeat; two heartbeats... then with a nod in his direction he continued on to the one place Red could not follow. 

For the first time in ages, Red felt lost, he was spiralling down the same slope he fell when he came home to find his family slaughtered. So he prayed. He didn't pray to any god, in particular, he just prayed, and hoped for Elizabeth's safety and health. 

* * *

Red walked up to Elizabeth as she was resting on a sumptuous bed, respirator over her face. Maybe today would be the day he got to glimpse her eyes one more time. With a sigh, he settled into the armchair to the side of the bed. His arm so close they barely touched. So many days he had spent in this room. Tending to care and reading to her. He would do it today again, and however many days it was necessary to do so. 

Taking the worn book in his hands he opened it to the bookmark he had left yesterday. Taking a breath he started to read...

_"Out of the night that covers me,_  
_Black as the pit from pole to pole..."_


End file.
